


(Baby) I love you

by DarkCloudsEverywhere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After Neron, DarhkAtom, DarhkAtom being sweet, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Love, Nora Darhk - Freeform, Nora telling her feelings, Ray Palmer - Freeform, The Atom - Freeform, demon-possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudsEverywhere/pseuds/DarkCloudsEverywhere
Summary: After Heyworld, Nora is not scared to say how she feels...
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ava Sharpe, Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 13





	(Baby) I love you

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot because DarhkAtom is bliss!

That day turned out to be tiring for the Legends. Sara and Ava were rejoicing about the success of their mission to defeat Neron. John and Mick planned to celebrate this success by drinking. Gary still dwelt in guilt regarding his actions but he had done a good thing by freeing Nora from her duty as his Fairy Godmother. Nate was feeling as if something was missing every time he would look at Behrad, or rather someone.

As they headed to the Waverider, the Legends decided to have a pizza night to celebrate their victory from Neron and the fact that Ray and Nate literally came back from the dead. Nora was sitting awkwardly in a spot a bit far from the Legends. She didn’t get to really interact with them. The few moments they lived together after her being freed from Mallus, was basically just her helping out and fighting alongside the Legends. They could be seen as ‘fight buddies’. As she proceeded to think about that day and how things went downhill for her, going from Nora Darhk a powerful sorceress to Nora the Fairy Godmother, she felt as if there was a void in her. She knew that she sacrificed a whole part of what made her Nora Darhk by holding this wand and accepting the curse. But ultimately it was to save the people she loved. She did this to save Mona, but more importantly, she did this because she wanted somehow to save _Ray_. Thinking of him, she couldn’t help but stare at him, her cheeks quickly turning into a deep shade of red as she realized that he was already watching her way, with furrowed eyebrows, as if trying to decipher what was going in her mind. Before she could react though, she felt a nudge on her shoulder and looking at her side was standing Director Sharpe with a small smile.

“Why are you standing away from everybody?” Ava asked. Nora sighed. It was weird having someone other than Ray being friendly to her.

“I don’t know… I mean they’re enjoying their victory as a family… I don’t want to make it awkward… I mean, both my father and I had planned on killing the Legends several times. It just feels weird sitting around the same table as them like we’re all friends or family or whatever relationship that can be between us.” Nora explained and Ava just smiled.

“But you’re part of the Legends, now. I mean you’ve done a lot of bad things that I have to admit you weren’t _completely_ responsible for since you were possessed by a demon for almost all your life. You managed to show the real you, though. In the beginning, I also felt like an outcast when I was in front of them, then with time I gradually saw what it really was to be a Legend. Legends are not perfect, they make mistakes but the thing with Legends is that at the end their imperfection makes them perfect. Moreover, I feel like one of the Legends may find it awesome to have you onboard, permanently…” Ava trailed off and Nora again looked at Ray who was still looking at her with these puppy eyes of his, as if completely oblivious to what was the next move.

She knew they needed to talk about a lot of stuff, including that hungry kiss she gave him when they met in hell. She was new in feelings and romance and whatever that was blossoming between them but she knew two things. One, she didn’t regret kissing him. Two, she wouldn’t mind a lifetime spent kissing Ray Palmer and...uh... doing more than kissing.

“All right kids, I think it’s time to call it a night!” Sara said and the group was too tired to deny a good sleep. Nora Darhk was not the one to freak out. But that night, as she saw Ray Palmer walking to her for them to go to his room together, she felt as if her whole body wanted to disappear. She just couldn’t ask to share one of the girl’s room that night. Though Charlie was in the shape of a woman she was a shape-shifter which was awkward and Mona? Even though she grew fond of her (she would never admit that), Mona could be annoying and if she were to leave Ray’s room, she wouldn’t let Nora sleep for the rest of the night… Maybe she could-

“Nora?” Ray called her. He was in front of her for the past two minutes and she seemed completely lost in her mind.

“Yes?” She replied with a small voice. She could see that he was shy.

“Shall we go to my room?” He asked and she hummed. She looked down at her hands as they walked to his room. Once they got inside, they awkwardly move from each side of the room to change into their pyjamas. Nora knew that as unfamiliar she was with romance, the only way for her to let Ray know about her feelings, was to not wear that prude gown as a pyjama. She only wore a satin negligee and when he turned around, he was almost knocked out of breath when his eyes landed on her. She looked up at him with her cheeks heating up.

“Ray we need to talk.” She finally gathered some courage to speak to him. He nodded and sat on the bed, she did the same, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Ray was afraid. He knew what was coming, it was about the kiss they shared. He knew she was concerned about him, just like he was always worried about her. He knew that she could tell him that the kiss was nothing but a mistake, something she did while she was out of her mind. But he wished she would say that she loved the kiss and that she loved him. As Constantine put it perfectly, Raymond was a son of a softie. He was too kind for this world and he believed that maybe Nora wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings because he was too kind for her… Many theories emerged in his mind, none of them being about her telling him that she had feelings for him.

“Ray…” She started. “About what happened when we were in Hell…” She was playing with her fingers, unable to meet his eyes, for she was afraid to see rejection in them. She was afraid that he would say that he was only kind to her, that he wasn’t attracted to her like that. She dared to look up before continuing and saw him looking as if he was expecting something from her. It was now or never. She started it she needed to go all the way through. “I meant it.” She simply said. “I- Well, I don’t regret it… I think I like you… No scratch that, I don’t just think it, I know it. You’ve been the only one in this world and through time who saw the kindness in me and I may be selfish but I want to keep all this kindness you have in your eyes for me. I’ve never felt so alive until I met you Ray Palmer, and you shattered all the walls I built around me one by one to let me feel the warmth the future can hold. And I’ll forever be thankful to you for giving me this chance to feel something else but negativeness. I know that you deserve better, and you probably feel the same but I needed to get it out of my chest before it consumes me. These feelings are so new that I cannot even contain them without feeling as if they want to burst out of my chest.”

To say that Ray was surprised could be an understatement. He was just looking at her trying to process whatever she said, and his silence makes her afraid. She was about to get up but he quickly held her waist and holding her cheek he kissed her. Nora was shocked at first but she melted into the kiss. She knew that what she felt was more than liking but she couldn’t yet get to tell him that she loved him, she was not comfortable enough.

“You like me too?” Was all she managed to say as she breathed against his lips.

“It would be stupid of me not to like someone like you Nora Darhk.” He brushed some of her locks aside. “I’ve been attracted to you since I first laid eyes on you…” He revealed.

“Ray, I was thirteen.” She chuckled.

“I meant the first time I saw you as a grown-up, I’m not a paedophile!” He defended himself. He held her hips and made her come closer so that she could sit on his lap, her negligee rising higher as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I know. But I did have a crush on you when I was thirteen… I mean you were the first one who actually saw in me a child and not some kind of a crazy possessed girl. But wait, does that mean that you were even attracted to me as I was a demon-vessel?” She wondered and he dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

“I cannot explain to you exactly how it was possible but the thing is yeah, I felt attracted to you back then. At least I felt as if we had some kind of connection you know. My head was screaming that you were some kind of a demon and that it was bad for me to feel pity for you, but my heart told me that deep inside you were still that little girl who loved hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce.” She smiled, stroking his cheek.

“Thank you, Ray, for believing in me.” She pecked his lips. “Thank you for saving me.” She kissed him again. “Thank you for making me believe in love.” She kissed down his chin, dropping a wet kiss on his neck to which he groaned and squeezed her thighs, pressing her against his throbbing ache for her. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

“I was so scared of losing you, Ray. When I realized that Neron had you, I felt as if someone was literally taking the life away from me. And knowing that he was perverting your image by doing bad deeds with your body… I just couldn’t take it…” She whispered in the crook of his neck. Ray figured out that she felt too vulnerable to face him directly so he just held her against him.

“Everything is all right now, thanks to all of you.” He kissed the top of her head and she sighed. It felt good being in his arms. They stayed like that until he felt her being heavier and realized that she was asleep. He tried to lay her on the bed without waking her up but she clenched onto him, as if afraid to let go, but he managed to free himself from his grip and put her on the bed. He then carefully removed the covers from under her body before hiding her body with them before laying beside her. She directly turned to him and hugged him even in her sleep.

“From now on, you’ll have a wonderful life Nora Darhk.”


End file.
